moon y toffe
by lirio blue
Summary: moon decide explorar el bosque, un reptil la observa a la princesa curioso.


la familia real de mewni se habia tomado el dia libre para hacer un campig en el bosque alejados de mewni, el campamento constaba de grandes carpas y rodeado de guardias reales.

Despues de almozar moon decidio dar un corto paseo en el bosque para explorar el lugar y relajarse.

\- moon, hija ten cuidado y regresa pronto- su madre se encontraba tomando el te y firmando papeleo del trabajo como reina de mewni.

\- si mama- moon se alejo del campamento adentrandose mas al bosque. Moon nunca habia visitado el bosque por lo que ella observaba con curiosidad todo lo que en el bosque llegaba a moverse. Ella llego a un prado en la cima de unas rocas altas donde se encontraban unas magnificas flores silvestres, se agacho a recogerlas para hacer un ramo de flores, moon estaba concentrada en hacer su ramo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba.

Un poco mas cerca, estaba un reptil caminando por el bosque, cuidando de que nadie entre a su territorio, hasta que escucho un ruido cerca de los prados, el con silencio se acerco a los arbustos, estaba por sacar su cuchillo de su pierna para atacar pero lo que vio, lo dejo sin aliento. En las orillas del prado, recogiendo flores, estaba una bella chica, con un largo cabello blanco con ojos azules como cristales y vestido azul que resaltaba sus ojos con ramo de flores en la mano, la chica permanecia en completa calma observando el paisaje.

toffe retrocedio con cuidado pero piso una pequena rama haciendo ruido que alarmo a la joven, la chica dejo el ramo de flores en el suelo para despues abrir unas alas de mariposa azul que salieron de su espalda para elevarse y dirigirse hacia toffe. toffe sintio peligro al ver a la chica transformada asi, su instinto le dijo que corriera pero su cuerpo no reacciono, moon lo empujo fuertemente para despues tumbarlo en el suelo, la chica alada se encontraba arriba del lagarto que estaba recostado en el suelo.

\- ¿quien eres?- pregunto moon confundida.

toffe se sorprendio al ver que la chica estaba confundida y no asustada o molesta.

\- soy toffe y estas en mi territorio y sobre mi cuerpo-

moon comprendio el mensaje y se retiro rapidamente para ayudar al reptil a levantarse, toffe se limpio el polvo para despues ver a la chica frente a el que escodia sus alas.

\- lo siento, solo estaba explorando el lugar, no salgo mucho del castillo y todo esto es nuvo para mi- moon mantenia la cabeza baja intentando disculparse.

toffe vio que en las mejillas de la chica habia unoss diamantes, eso significaba que era de la familia real de mewni, una butterfly.

\- ya veo, eres de la realeza, entonces me disculpo yo, princesa- toffe se inclino frente a ella lo cual causo un leve sonrojo en la chica.

\- no, la culpa es mia- moon se inclino tambien con mas confianza - llamame moon, mucho gusto toffe. ambos ya sentian la confianza, y querian conocerse mas.

\- bueno princesa, como disculpa le ofresco un recorrido por mi bosque-

\- eso seria estupendo, gracias-

toffe le ofrecio su brazo a moon para acompanarla, moon se aferro sonriendo al brazo de toffe para caminar por el bosque.

Toffe le mostraba y explicaba todo acerca del bosque, moon curiosa e infantil prestaba atencion mientras que tocaba e interatuaba con todo.

moon veia al lagarto como un companero sabio y educado, eso le encantaba de el, como un principe que todas las chicas sonaban.

toffe prestaba atencion a los movimietos de moon, era una chica linda y encantadora, y ella no lo llamo monstruo ni reptil, ella lo trataba como alguien mas, eso le hizo feliz, ver a moon interactuar con todo como una nian le hizo sonreir. al final llego la noche, toffe y moon recostados en el suelo miraban las estrellas.

\- mira, la luna es igual de bonita que tu- toffe senalo a la luna.

\- jajaja gracias- moon se sonrojo, hoy habia vivido tanto que no vio en el castillo, habia sido uno de sus mejores dias. de pronto le llego un pensamiento que la sobresalto. toffe tambien se sobresalto para ver curioso a moon.

\- ¿que pasa moon?-

\- es tarde, dios mama me va a castigar por tres vidas- moon se levanto y empezo a caminar de regreso al csmpamento. toffe la acompano de regreso al campamento, asi llegaba al final un gran dia, el dia en que conocio a una chica maravillosa.

\- este es el adios, gracias por este dia toffe, me alegro haberte conocido- moon freno de golpe para poder despedirse de toffe.

\- prefiero un nos vemos, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver- toffe le sonrio a lo cual moon le devolvio la sonrisa.

toffe se agacho para darle un beso en la frente a moon, moon se sonrojo pero sintio una calidez en su pecho que le agrado por que nunca antes habia sentido eso. moon aprovecho que se agacho para darle un abrazo. toffe y moon tenian ahora un sentimiento unico, tras despedirse se fueron por su propio camino, moon se fue para su campamento que seguramente la reina la recibiria totalmente molesta. toffe se adentro en el bosque nuevamente.

ambos a un sentian esa calidez que le dio esa persona y esperaban en su corazon volver a verse.

 **esto es un fanfic que se me ocurrio, yo se que este ship es falso pero bueno tenia ganas de hacerlo, gracias por leer y perdonen las faltas de ortografia.**

gracias


End file.
